Regular
by Tei X
Summary: Después de una noche de pasión, una comentario en broma sobre el 'desempeño sexual' acarrea un pequeño problema.
1. Conversación

Vine a pagar una apuesta ¬¬ (aparte de tirarme de un puente) prometí que si Italia perdía ante Brasil escribiría un fic y el número de capítulos dependería del nº de goles anotado en contra. Si vieron la tv, Italia perdió 3 a 0 contra Brasil... so el fic es de 3 capítulos.

Así que espero que**_ D.D. y su pandilla_** ya estén contentos, para la próxima apostaré una cajita feliz de McDonalds o algo de Starbucks.

Espero les guste y recuerden: Cualquier semejanza con la realidad y/o persona viva o muerta es mera coincidencia xD

* * *

**… … ***** … …**

**~* Regular *~**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Conversación"**

La reunión había quedado pactada desde la semana pasada, así que ella no podía cancelarle al último momento, es más, hasta se lo había prometido y ella nunca quebrantaba sus promesas. Es por eso que esa noche se había esforzado en demasía para tener lista una suculenta cena para cuando ella llegara del trabajo y además el 'plato principal', nada más ni nada menos que una exquisita noche de pasión con ella.

Rukia llegó puntual, ataviada de un sencillo pero hermoso vestido negro con fina pedrería, no podía por excusa alguna sobre su atuendo, simplemente se veía espectacular, hasta la desnudó con la mirada y se lamió los labios, no podía esperar a que la cena finalizara. Pero incluso él para la ocasión desempolvó el traje y el par de mocasines de reconocida marca que solía usar en ocasiones especiales y se engalanó.

Pasaron directamente a la cena, la mesa estaba cubierta por un blancuzco mantel y el comedor estaba iluminado por un par de candelabros, le daba ese ambiente romántico que solía encontrarse en los lujosos restaurantes, Rukia estaba impresionada, por primera vez en esos 2 años de matrimonio, finalmente Ichigo había hecho algo a la altura de la situación.

Se sirvieron los dos platos de filete de res al jerez y el espumoso vino, todo acompañado de un buen jazz, y aunque Rukia apreciaba el esfuerzo del muchacho, siempre aparecía repentinamente 'la mosca en la sopa'.

—Ichigo—Le habló, el chico levantó la mirada para escuchar lo que le decía — ¿Porqué estamos tomando el vino en tazas? —

El pelinaranja alzó una ceja, realmente le extrañaba la pregunta, ¿acaso tenía algo de malo beber el vino en una taza?

— Porque sí… ¿tiene algo de malo? — Respondió muy quitado de la pena, pero queriendo saber la razón por la cual la morena no quitaba esa expresión de contrariedad.

—Por supuesto— Dijo ella con seguridad, y es que las clases de etiqueta y el comportamiento en la mesa que recibió hace tiempo no tenía ni un poco de similitud y mucho menos una ligera idea con la actual situación

— ¿Ah sí?... ¿Qué será?... ¿Acaso tomar vino en un taza significa 7 años de mala suerte? O ¿Nos va a caer un rayo?.... Un mal augurio… No sé— Se burló, realmente era patético que eso tuviese algo 'malo', claro a menos que fuera supersticioso.

— ¡No idiota! — Alzó la voz, ¿Qué tenía de gracioso?, le molestaba que se burlara de cosas que no lo eran y aún más, de cosas que fuesen importantes para ella —Las tazas son para bebidas calientes, el vino siempre, escúchalo bien, siempre se bebe en copa— Acotó, haciendo un marcado énfasis en la palabra 'siempre', al menos con eso lo sacaría de su error y a ver si para la próxima lo hacía mejor.

Ichigo la escuchó sin quitar ese ceño fruncido… ¿porqué siempre le encontraba un pero a todo? Eso era algo que no soportaba y menos en esos momentos que realmente deseaba que ella dejara de hablar y terminara la cena, para después devorarla en la cama.

**_Menos conversación y más acción, por favor  
Toda esta provocación no me satisface  
Un poco más en ser directo y menos rollo  
Menos mal rollo y más chispa  
Cierra la boca, abre el corazón y nena satisfáceme, satisfáceme nena_**

¿Bebidas calientes?, el único con 'altas temperaturas corpóreas' era él, y ella no se callaba. ¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar eso?

— ¿Y eso qué?... Tienen el mismo objetivo ¿no? — Soltó, sin saber el enorme poder que sus palabras tuvieron en la mente de la morena, y es que viéndolo en ese aspecto, era verídico.

— ¿Acaso nunca recibiste clases de etiqueta y comportamiento en la mesa? — Inquirió la morena, indignada por la escasez de interés que Ichigo tenía en el tema.

Ella lo estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, ¿no podía simplemente dejar de ver los errores y continuar disfrutando del filete en compañía del jazz? ¿Acaso era tan difícil de hacer?

Sólo quería pasar una maravillosa velada con ella… y dentro de ella…

**_Nena, cierra los ojos y escucha la música deslizarse en la brisa del verano_**

**_Es una noche genial y puedo enseñarte a disfrutarla_**

**_Ven conmigo y deja tu mente en blanco_**

—No, es más, ni sabía que existían— Dijo sincero, nunca había oído algo así, pero aún de escucharlo era ridículo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en los modales en la mesa y si lo único en lo que las personas se enfocaban era en saciar su apetito?

Y hablando de 'saciar apetitos', necesitaba saciar el suyo, claro el sexual.

—Pues los modales en la mesa muestran la clase de persona que eres— Dijo para nuevo aprendizaje del pelinaranjo, la morena estaba segura de eso, desde la forma en que se cogía la copa de vino hasta la postura eran indicativos de la refinación y educación en una persona.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó el chico entrecerrando los ojos, sin poder creerlo, seguramente se trataba de patrañas que los capitalistas habían inventado para que los ingenuos tomaran clases en alguna academia y los empresarios aumentaran su riqueza; pero aún así le haría una jugarreta, para hacerla caer en su error.

—Déjame decirte que eres una mujer bastante guapa y elegante, cuyo adinerado hermano que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que arruinar la vida de los demás, pagó semejantes clases para enseñarte tonterías que no vas a usar más de dos ocasiones y que a nadie le importan, y que seguro ahora se siente decepcionado por que su 'adorada y cara' hermanita lo abandonó y además, eligió como esposo a un hombre tan apuesto al cual detesta a morir por ser tan exitoso e influyente, además de que ella, a pesar de no faltarle nada en la vida, tiene a su marido muy abandonado— Dio semejante discurso, expresando parte de sus quejas en su relación, y es que Rukia tenía un alto sentido de la responsabilidad, de forma que prefería anteponer su trabajo que su relación matrimonial, haciendo que la muchacha frente suyo abriera sus ojos como platos ante cada frase, ese maldito bastardo estaba acabando con su paciencia.

—Eso es la clase de persona que eres y te digo un secreto, tus modales en la mesa no me lo dijeron, lo asumí con el tiempo…— Puntualizó con ironía, dejándola con un sentimiento de rotundo odio que estaba dispuesta a regresarle.

—Pues por tus 'modales' si es que a eso le llamas 'modales'— Le dijo la morena señalando la forma en que Ichigo cortaba el filete, prácticamente con los dedos —me dicen que eres un asqueroso e ignorante que a pesar de tener cubiertos, no los usas porque eres demasiado imbécil para saber hacerlo— Rukia sonrió socarronamente, mientras Ichigo no quedaba más que maldecirla por debajo, ese comentario le había asestado un fuerte golpe a su ego, ella sabía como hacerlo enojar con facilidad pero valía más su permanencia en esa noche que vengarse y terminara viéndola prender su laptop para continuar con su trabajo, dejándole con un grave problema aprisionado en sus pantalones.

Ichigo bebió de golpe su vino, la miró detenidamente, y ella se extrañó en absoluto.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿No vas a reclamarme por todo lo que te dije? — Inquirió la morena dando el último sorbo, estaba muy raro, por lo general ni la dejaba terminar de hablar.

Ichigo sentía que iba a explotar, su deseo se acrecentaba conforme pasaban los minutos y el vino parecía acelerar más su excitación, realmente no estaba en condiciones en dejar escapar a la morena esa noche, y es que estaba muy 'necesitado de atención', llevaba varias semanas de abstinencia y todo 'gracias' a Rukia, quien le enfocó todo su tiempo y esfuerzo al trabajo que a él, y nadie a su edad y en su sano juicio 'aguantaba' tanto, en resumen: estaba 'urgido' de cariño y otras cosas.

**_Menos conversación y más acción, por favor  
Toda esta provocación no me satisface  
Un poco más en ser directo y menos rollo  
Menos mal rollo y más chispa  
Cierra la boca, abre el corazón y nena satisfáceme, satisfáceme nena_**

Eso daba a demostrar que ella disfrutaba más de una charla, aunque a eso no podía llamársele así por las discusiones, pero era evidente que prefería eso; mientras él, pensaba con 'eso', si con 'eso', al demonio la conversación.

—Creo que iré al baño— Dijo quedamente, parándose de su asiento en dirección a mencionado lugar, dejando a la morena desconcertada, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Se encogió de hombros y seguido se irguió para ir en buscar de aquel vino, le había gustado su sabor, su cuerpo le pedía más, así que se tomó la libertad de ir hasta la cocina.

Pasados unos minutos, el pelinaranja regresó al comedor, pero no la encontró. Escuchó un ruidos provenientes de la cocina, seguramente ella estaba ahí, ¿haciendo qué?, lo desconocía pero se dirigió al lugar.

Justo cuando terminaba de llenar el recipiente con vino, sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello, un par de manos se adueñaron de su cintura y el rostro de Ichigo se acomodó en su hombro, mientras aspiraba el perfume que desprendía.

—Hueles bastante bien…— Dijo quedo, Rukia sonrió.

Poco a pocos las manos canela del muchacho recorrían su cintura y sus caderas, por momentos iban hasta sus pechos para masajearlos mientras sus labios se paseaban por su cuello una y otra vez, la morena sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar de esas caricias, unas que calentaban su sangre y alimentaban su deseo. Ella aún siendo víctima de aquellas incesantes y provocadoras caricias, sintió como el cuerpo del ojimiel se apegaba aún más al suyo, pudo percibir la abultada excitación del muchacho rozar sus nalgas, y las sensaciones vinieron en aumento cuando una de sus manos descendió hasta el muslo donde le llegaba el vestido y levantaba sutil la tela del mismo, lo cual provocó que sintiera un espasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo y los ojos cerrara al instante.

—Detente— Musitó a penas, con una voz entrecortada, no es que no quisiera seguir con el juego de seducción, sólo que… no deseaba juguetear en esa zona del departamento.

**_Vamos nena, estoy cansado ya de tanto hablar_**

**_Vamos , vamos…_**

**_No perdamos más tiempo, no hablemos…_**

**_se nos va a hacer tarde y nos va a salir mal de tanto darle vueltas_**

Para Ichigo fue como un puntapié el escucharla hablar, lo había hecho todo el tiempo… ya no estaba para eso…

—No quiero, me gusta esto… y sé que a ti también— Le dijo ronco, muy cerca del oído, sin dejar de recorrer con sus labios y sus manos el esculpido cuerpo de la morena.

—Al menos permíteme terminar mi vino— Pidió la ojiazul.

**_Menos conversación y más acción, por favor  
Toda esta provocación no me satisface  
Un poco más en ser directo y menos rollo  
Menos mal rollo y más chispa  
Cierra la boca, abre el corazón y nena satisfáceme, satisfáceme nena_**

—Como gustes… te espero en la recámara— Susurró el pelinaranja en el oído de la

menor, mordiendo después el lóbulo de la oreja y dejándola sola en la cocina, tomando rumbo a la alcoba.

Rukia bebió el vino de golpe, se sirvió dos más que volvió a beber del mismo modo y después se dirigió hacia la recámara, donde al asomarse, le aguardaba aquel pelinaranja.

* * *

La líricas del 1er capi son del tema **_"A Little Less Conversation"_** de**_ Elvis Presley_**, me encanta esa canción *o*

Gracias a por la ayuda con la trducción *la abraza*.

Espero les guste o.o si no pueen matarme xD.

Saludos!!


	2. Seducción, Acción & Un Mal Comentario

Gracia a**_ RukiaxUchiha, Sakura-chan ^-^, metitus, Tsukishirohime-chan, LadySc -Maaya- , story love, Hakufu neko chan xP, Chofisima_** y a quienes se han pasado a leer el fic ;).

Contesto reviews de quien no anda registrado jeje.

**_Sakura-chan:_** Hola!! me alegra que te guste el mini fic y si, sin el lemmon no tendriamos los chappys jeje espero lo que sigue te guste también ;). Gracias por eler y el comment. Saludos!!

**_Hakufu neko chan xP:_** Hola!! je me alegra que te guste ;) si ahora sí se va a desquitar después de tiempo sin 'acción' jeje gracias por leer y comentar y sí! que viva Italia... Italia per sempre!!

Ahora sí, vengo a actualizarlo o__o me tardé, lo sé pero andaba seca jaja en fin... espero les guste el lemmon o.O?

Gracias de antemano por todo n__n

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~* Regular *~**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Seducción, Acción & Un Mal Comentario"**

A penas cerró la puerta y aquel muchacho se le acercó lo suficiente para atrapar con delicadeza sus labios mientras con una mano la tomaba de la cintura.

Entre la ligera luz de los candelabros fueron trazando camino sin despegarse, conforme pasaba el tiempo las caricias se hacían más vehementes. La ojiazul había desabotonado ya la camisola de su amante, dejando a la vista su bien delineado torso.

La traviesa mano del pelinaranja se escudriñó por la espalda de la morena, tratando de encontrar el cierre del vestido, el cual una vez localizado, lo abrió lentamente, haciendo contacto con la cálida piel de su amante, Rukia se estremeció por el contacto, era irremediablemente enloquecedor.

Lentamente fue despojándola de su atavío, dejando ver su oscura ropa interior, tan sugestiva por el corte y los detalles, besó con fervencia la clavícula, trazando un camino salival hasta donde nacían los senos, entreteniéndose en ellos, y así mismo como lo hizo con el vestido, desabrochó el sujetador con maestría. Cuando aquel par de pechos quedaron al descubierto, se encargó de atenderlos, besó con tranquilidad, la morena dejó escapar un gemido debido al trato, mientras él seguía con la tarea de hacer erguir a sus rosáceos pezones.

—Me encantas— Musitó quedo el muchacho, compartiendo el hálito con ella al erguirse en toda su estatura, y lento volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba, por instinto Rukia fue retrocediendo, provocando cierta molestia en su compañero, quien lamiéndose los labios poco a poco fue acorralándola, como un felino a su presa. La espalda de la chica chocó con el muro y de ahí, la aprisionó con su cuerpo.

De improvisto el pelinaranja se apoderó de los labios de la ojiazul, adentrándose en su cavidad y probando el néctar de sus besos, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, principalmente llenando el hueco de su mano con uno de los senos, Rukia no se le resistía, era tan exquisito su tacto, no podía soportar más de sus besos, tenía era necesidad de que se dejara de tanta seducción y la hiciera suya de una buena vez.

Aún seguía preso del deseo y la belleza de esa morena, delicadamente acarició su pierna izquierda y con cierto fervor la subió hasta su cadera, sus labios apresaron los de ella sin recibir queja alguna, sólo el sentir que sus besos eran correspondidos, y los brazos de la pelinegra rodeaban su cuello, tantas sensaciones estaban matándolo, ya no podía esperar un minutos más, así que la cargó y la depositó en la cama, embelezado se quedó a contemplarla apoyando las rodillas en el colchón, a la par que terminaba por desnudar su torso y se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Poco después se dedicó a despojar a la morena de la última prenda, la braga, los ojos amielados se extasiaron con la desnudez de la muchacha, quien miraba con un destello en sus ojos a ese hombre de excelente anatomía, no tenía pudor alguno, de hecho le fascinaba que él la viera así y la deseara. Ichigo se mordió los labios, vaya que había ganado la lotería con semejante mujer, tan atractiva, las ansias lo torturaban así que se inclinó hasta llegar a los labios de su amante y dejó un fugaz beso en sus labios, pasando por su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen, el bajo vientre que recibió varios besos que causaban que de la boca del la ojiazul escaparan unos cuantos gemidos, los cuales incitaron aun más a Kurosaki, así que sonrió con lujuria a encontrarse entre las piernas de la dama, para después atender la zona íntima de su mujer, besando, lamiendo y succionando, frecuentes gemidos de la ojiazul lo invitaban a continuar con esa labor, los efectos de su boca la cegaban de placer.

Cuando creyó que no soportaría más, él muy astutamente dejó de cubrirla de atención y limpió sus labios, volvió a quedar de rodillas apoyado en la cama y sus ojuelos miel se posaron de nuevo en el semblante de su amante, el tan sólo verla cubierta de aperlado sudor y su pecho subir y bajar ya eran suficientes para provocarlo.

Rukia le sonrió lasciva, estaba asombrada ante el bien formado cuerpo de su marido, y esa sensualidad que la inspiraba se enaltecía con su cabellera húmeda por el sudor, era difícil resistírsele.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de la morena y volvió a inclinarse a sus sonrosados labios y los besó una vez más, mientras liberaba de su prisión a su palpitante virilidad, levantó un poco las caderas de su amante y lento se introdujo en ella causándole algo de incomodidad y dolor, uno que no podía expresar debido a que los labios del chico la enmudecían.

Inició un afanoso vaivén entre sus caderas, el placer suplantó a la molestia del bajo vientre minutos después, apareciendo ese regocijo por ser su compañero en diversos aspectos de su vida, por ser esa persona que le complementaba de muchas formas y le hacía sentir infinidad de cosas.

Las estocadas se hicieron más feroces, arrancándole gritos de goce, a medida que los gemidos surgían él incrementaba la velocidad de sus caderas, por momentos iba y besaba los labios y el cuello de la pelinegra, quien aún mantenía ese contacto visual mientras el placer la invadía, sin deseos de pertenecer a otro hombre.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos los bañaba de sudor y de goce, el sabor de sus cuerpos y el placer que se brindaban no se comparaban con nada, les encantaba todos y cada uno de esos detalles que traía consigo una noche de pasión.

En sincronía llegaron al orgasmo, dejando al destape un gemido que se desvaneció, dejando su semilla impregnada en las entrañas de la morena, viendo el final de una de tantas noches donde el amor y la pasión se conjugaban. El cansado cuerpo de Ichigo cayó en vilo sobre los pechos de su novia, acompañándola en su agitada respiración, recibiéndole con un abrazo mientras los parpados caían pesados sobre sus ojos.

**

* * *

**

El reloj que se encontraba colgando de la pared marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana en punto, por la ventana a penas era visible el exterior, pero sin importar la hora ya era toda una costumbre levantarse temprano para iniciar las labores cotidianas, era miércoles y exclusivamente ese día tenía un horario de entrada más tarde, aprovecharía ese tiempo para preparar un ligero desayuno y recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras preparaba un par de sándwiches, escuchó el resonar de unos pasos acercarse hasta la cocina, la morena levantó la mirada por instantes, percatándose de que en efecto no se podía tratar de nadie más que no fuese el pelinaranja, quien venía casi alistado para iniciar la rutina, anudando su corbata mientras se acercaba hasta donde su mujer y le daba los buenos días con un sutil beso en la mejilla.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido— Le comentó Ichigo mientras abría el refrigerador, en busca del jarrón de jugo.

— Hoy entro a las 8:00 a.m., y… ¿porqué tan formal? — Respondió la morena mientras embarraba en el pan algo de mayonesa, cambiando por completo el camino de la conversación, y es que era extraño verlo tan elegante, incluso más que ayer, la última vez que le vió usando un traje tan presuntuoso había sido el día que se casaron.

—Tengo la presentación de mi propuesta para el nuevo diseño de empaque…— Le comentó muy generalizado, mientras tomaba la jarra y un vaso de la estantería, yéndose a sentar en la mesa, exactamente frente a ella.

—Ah si lo había olvidado…— Respondió ella mientras acomodaba en un plato aquel aperitivo matutino y lo entrega a Ichigo. Su memoria era de teflón, casi siempre olvidaba cosas importantes.

Era extraño, su convivencia hace días estaba basada en discutir por "x" cosa de la casa o para evitar los silencios incómodos, todo debido al estrés al que estaban sometidos; cada uno en su área profesional tenía varios proyectos que desarrollar y presentar, lo cual absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo y afectaba en demasía su relación, provocando esa famosa tensión, aunque precisamente anoche y por iniciativa del pelinaranja, habían dejado de lado sus deberes para enfocarse en enriquecer su vida sentimental y sexual. Y ahora era de lo más raro, a penas y se sonreían cuando anoche desbordaban de pasión y gozo.

— Oye… ¿Qué te pareció? — Inquirió Ichigo, refiriéndose a su noche de pasión, aunque no era común hacer esa clase de cuestiones, de hecho sólo las hacía cuando creía que su desempeño había sido bueno… esperando que ella concordara.

— ¿De que estás hablando? — Rukia no captaba mucho sobre a que se refería, parecía estar más concentrada en deleitarse por el sabor de su aperitivo que en las palabras de su esposo.

—Sobre lo de anoche…—

Rukia alzó la ceja y miró hacia otro punto, tratando de rememorar… hasta que cayó en cuenta, varias imágenes sobre su intimidad aparecieron en su mente, recordando como las suaves manos del pelinaranja había sembrado caricias en su piel, de sus dulces besos probar su cuerpo, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos a mitad de la noche.

—Ahh… no creo que sea buena idea opinar sobre el desempeño sexual del otro— Y no le parecía correcto, podía dar pié a malinterpretaciones.

—No pasa nada, sólo quiero saber— Pidió el muchacho, después de todo, estaba muy orgulloso de lo conseguido anoche.

—Pues… ni bien ni mal… estuvo…— Trataba de encontrar la palabra correcta para definir —… regular… si eso… regular— terminó de decir con algo de inocencia, pero no lo había dicho porque resultaba ser la verdad y mucho menos porque se le había 'escapado', más bien había dicho 'regular' con toda intención de ver su reacción.

Ichigo al escuchar esos vocablos salir de los labios de su mujer detuvo toda acción, abandonando sus deseos de seguir degustándose el paladar con el desayuno, la miró seriamente, se sentía hasta ofendido.

— ¡¿Co-co-como dijiste?! — Le inquirió bastante azorado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Rukia se hizo la desentendida, había logrado lo esperado, sus ojos de pistola y la actitud escéptica le provocaban cierta gracia, pero fingió ingenuidad.

—Pues como escuchaste… pudo haber sido mejor, de hecho ha habido mejores ocasiones…— Añadió bastante natural en su actuar y su fonación, aparentemente las facciones de Ichigo iban cambiando, aquella calma con la que había despertado ahora estaba siendo suplantada por un clase de incomodidad y eso daba a decir que no estaba muy de acuerdo con su opinión.

— Soy bastante ordinario, eso quisiste decir…. ¿no? — Exclamó algo herido, más en su orgullo, ahora resultaba que su desempeño en la cama había sido lo normal… regular como diría Rukia…

Su calificativo había sido la perdición después de tan alocada noche.

—Bueno… yo… lo que quise decir…— Pero no le permitió dar una razón.

— ¡No, ni le trates de componer, ya me quedó muy claro…! — Se sintió herido en su orgullo, hasta se preguntaba como Rukia podía ser tan insensible —Se me hace tarde"- Puntualizó, tomando de un solo golpe el juego e irguiéndose, para después marcharse, esa su esposa pero tampoco iba a soportar su burla y sus 'ofensas' respecto a esos detalles íntimos.

La morena sólo escuchó el abrir y el estrepitoso cerrar de la puerta principal, Rukia se quedó sorprendida por la repentina actitud… Había metido la pata al gastarle esa pequeña broma, sin embargo y como muchas veces, pensaría la forma de contentarlo aunque ésta vez la tenía más difícil.

* * *

Cof...cof...cof nunca le diga, es más nisiquiera piense en opinar sobre el 'desempeño' de su pareja ya que es un gran golpe a su ego, o lo inflas por las nubes y luego se cren la gran cosa y que no los mereces xD o se trauman y no dejan de reprocharte el poco tacto que tienes xD jeje simplemente no lo hagas...

Ahh si ya fue todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado.

Saludos!!!


	3. Efectos Secundarios

Gracia a**_Shiro-Chappy, Tsukishirohime-chan, metitus, nanda18, Hakufu neko chan xP, LadySc -Maaya-, SumSum R.L._** y a quienes se han pasado a leer el fic ;).

Contesto reviews de quien no anda registrado jeje.

_**Hakufu neko chan xP:**_ Hola! bueno después de la metidota de pata ya encontrará la forma de resolverlo, quien sabe si con noche de pasión pero lo hará. Si jajaja que viva el IchiRuki y Italia tmb!!. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

Ya está el 3er capítulo y el final del minific, espero que a todos les guste el capitulo, en especial a los causante de que esto se haya originado: para el club de los Sucis Insaciables S.A. de C.V. xDD un saludo a todos sus integrantes, como siempre yo la Teniente Tei cumpliendo xD.

Gracias de antemano por darle seguimiento al fic y por comentar. Saludos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~* Regular *~**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Efectos Secundarios"**

Regular… regular… regular… esa era la palabra del día y que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, de forma que no lograba concentrarse en sus labores, de hecho andaba bastante calladito y serio ese día, cuando era común verle animado, pelear y parlotear con toda la oficina, afortunadamente no se había topado con la morena por los pasillos, ya que trabajan en la misma agencia de publicidad, si no su humor sería peor, podía decir que se sentía 'ofendido', 'molesto', odiaba que lo criticaran en la mayor parte de las cosas que hacía y específicamente fuese su esposa la que le criticara en ese talante tan suyo de hacerle amor.

— ¡Full house! ¡Te he ganado! — Gritó su mejor y más fiel amigo en esos dos últimos años, alzando las manos en modo de celebración debido a su hazaña del día.

Ichigo lo miró algo anonadado, aún no caía en cuenta de que ya había perdido esa partida de cartas, era bastante bueno para los juegos de casino, pero esa mujer suya y sus comentarios le tenía atrofiado el cerebro, tanto que ni siquiera podía jugar a gusto.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?... Estás bastante distraído…— Inquirió el pelirrojo mientras juntaba las cartas y las barajaba.

—Pues verás que…— Estaba a punto de desencadenar todo su trauma, esperando desahogarse pero la voz de su mujer le heló.

— Hola Renji ¿Cómo haz estado? — Preguntó la morena bastante alegre, mostrándose indiferente ante Ichigo, y no es porqué lo odiaba, no lo quisiera y cosas por el estilo, simplemente no consideraba que fuese correcto hablarle después de su comentario de la mañana respecto 'aquello' y mucho menos por el humor que éste se cargaba.

Kurosaki sólo la escuchaba, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de voltear a verla, estaba resentido y lo que menos quería era hacer un drama público. Como bien decían, los trapos sucios se lavaban en casa.

—Muy bien, como siempre, disfrutando del descanso— Respondía Renji bastante extrañado, ese par ni se dirigía la mirada y mucho menos la palabra, seguramente habían peleado, para variar.

—Me alegro mucho. Bueno, me voy… tengo junta con los creativos— Fueron las últimas palabras de la pelinegra antes de partir rumbo al segundo piso.

Cuando el área estaba despejada de su presencia, cuestionó a su amigo.

— ¿Estás enojado con tu mujer? — Le preguntó bastante curioso, por el semblante que traía, aparentemente era un sí.

—Sí… por un estúpido comentario que hizo sobre mí… me llamó 'regular'— Dijo molesto, mientras se disponía a tomar sus cartas y ver la mano que le había tocado.

— ¿Regular?... Regular en que sentido — Esa palabra abarcaba mucho más que un concepto, pero el pelinaranja ya le explicaría a que se enfocaba.

—Respecto a la forma en que anoche le hice el amor…— Dijo en voz queda, no vaya a ser que las paredes oyeran y se dispersara el rumor por toda la agencia.

—Ahh… pero… no creo que lo haya dicho en mala fe…— Renji conocía la forma de ser de Rukia, no la creía capaz de ser tan 'vil'.

— ¡Es que tú no convives con ella las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana! ¡Se perfectamente como es y sé que lo que dijo no era una broma! — Estaba alterado, incluso el rostro del pelirrojo era de asombro; le molestaba y a la par le preocupaba la situación.

—No es para tanto— Trató de confortarlo pero fue en vano, las palabras salieron disparadas de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?...No soy tan 'malo' en 'eso' para decir que soy 'regular', además, que tal que si por eso me deja… o busca en otro lugar lo que en casa no tiene… ¿Te gustaría que te pasara algo así?! — Renji negó con la cabeza, viéndolo de ese modo, tenía razón.

**

* * *

**

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 10:30 de la tarde cuando abrió la puerta principal con tranquilidad, caminando por el pasillo que conectaba con varios espacios, con una bolsa de supermercado en la mano izquierda y con la mirada rígida.

Al llegar a la sala, ella ya se encontraba ahí, aunque trabajaban en el mismo lugar, estaban en ramas diferentes y por lo tanto sus horarios de trabajo también lo eran, sin embargo Ichigo se había demorado más de lo debido. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, con la mirada puesta en la pantalla de su laptop, seguramente trabajando, la observó por unos instantes, no estaba en condiciones de ir a buscar la paz, después de todo la que le debía disculpas era ella.

Ninguno dijo nada, debido a ese molesto mutismo, Ichigo reinició su marcha.

Cuando la morena dejó de sentir su mirada, volteó a ver al marco del recinto, él ni le había dicho un 'ya llegué' o algo que anunciara en palabras su llegada, al aparecer aún seguía enojado por su comentario de la mañana… y aunque en esos momentos deseaba ir hacia él y aclarar esa ridícula situación, tenía demasiados asuntos laborales pendientes como para hacerlo, así que prefirió continuar transcribiendo, ya mañana lo hablaría con él con mayor tranquilidad a espera de arreglar las cosas, como siempre dando a torcer su brazo.

Ichigo por su parte se encerró en la recámara compartida, esa misma que anoche fue testigo de su entrega y su pasión, la cual hasta perjudicial le salió ya que a la mañana siguiente lo calificó de 'regular'… así sin pena alguna.

Confinado entre los muros y en compañía de la música del radio, se sentó en el colchón para comer el obento que había adquirido en una tienda de autoservicio, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar la comida que Rukia había preparado esa noche, en esos momentos no estaba en su haber perdonarla, aunque sonara algo tonta la razón de su enojo. Pero no por eso dejaría de ser vengativo, si bien no le regresaría el 'mal' ocasionado de la misma manera que ella lo hizo, pues había otras y mejores formas de hacerlo.

Para cuando dio la medianoche, Rukia cesó sus labores prorrogados, antes de ir a dormir tomó una taza de leche y cuando se varó frente a la puerta de la recámara, al tomar la perilla ésta no le daba el acceso, pues tenía el seguro.

—Ichigo, ábreme— Dijo tranquila, dando unos ligeros golpeteos a la puerta.

No respondió, si la escuchó pero no iba a abrirle… eso era parte de su venganza.

—Ábreme… quiero hablar contigo— Golpeteó de nuevo, estaba dispuesta a pedirle la dichosa disculpa pero si él no estaba en condiciones, ¿Qué podía hacer?

— ¡Pero yo no! — Gritó el muchacho, no estaba de humor.

— ¡Abre la puerta! — Esos gritos aunados a fuerte golpeteos en la puerta de la recámara compartida eran los que se escuchaban, con una colérica morena pidiendo que le dejara pasar.

— ¡No, de ninguna manera! — Gritaba el muchacho del otro lado de la puerta, bastante enfadado, esa era su forma de vengarse por los estúpidos comentarios que Rukia había dicho sobre su 'desempeño' en la cama.

— ¡No seas ridículo!! ¡Anda, abre la puerta! — Siguió golpeando la puerta, cada vez con más fuerza, su paciencia estaba al límite.

Y estaba a punto de derribarla cuando el cerrojo y la perilla se movieron, dejando visible a un pelinaranja que al primer instante que la vió, le lanzó una almohada y una sabana, agregando todavía más palabras cargadas de ira.

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste, así que encuentra otro lugar donde dormir! — Y le cerró de nuevo la puerta en sus narices, bastante molesta recogió el almohadón y aquella sábana blanca, y antes de marcharse le pateó la puerta.

Si antes no estaba enojada, incluso estaba 'apenada' por lo que le había dicho, ahora ese sentimiento había sido remplazado por la ira, ahora sí lo odiaba… Mira que tratarla de esa forma…

De muy mala gana fue de regreso a la sala, por esa noche la albergaría el sofá, que aunque no era muy cómodo, no le quedaba de otra, ya mañana vería de qué forma regresarle la mala jugada.

**

* * *

**

A los ojos de sus compañeros de trabajo parecía que todo iba viento en popa, sin embargo, Renji era uno de sus más allegados amigos y conocía parte de la situación, bueno no era tan raro, ya era costumbre que ese par peleara por todo aunque ésta vez ya habían rebasado el límite de tiempo.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad? — Preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo, quien alzó una ceja en desconcierto.

—Nada… fue ella la que empezó… voy a esperar a que me pida una disculpa— Dijo muy seguro, realmente no planeaba nada, a fin que la que lo hirió fue ella.

El semblante del pelirrojo cambió por completo cuando vio a la morena acercarse, se sentía fuera del contexto, así que se retiró discretamente para dejar a ese par hablar como se debe.

—Dormir en el sofá fue muy incómodo— Le comentó la chica cruzándose de brazos, alzando una ceja y mirándolo severamente.

—Te mereces eso y más—

— Tu insististe en que te diera mi opinión… simplemente dije como lo percibí— Si bien la culpa no recaía completamente en su persona, él también había hecho su parte al instar su respuesta.

—Pues fue mucha franqueza de tu parte — Ironizó el muchacho en voz alta, le gustaba la sinceridad y la confianza, pero ella abusó de cierto modo, hasta le resultó cruel — ¿Acaso no sabes que mi ego es muy sensible a las opiniones en el aspecto sexual? —

—No, pero debiste habérmelo dicho antes… así me hubiese evitado todo esto— Declaró la morena, alzando la voz, captando la atención de los incautos que por ahí laboraban, dejando a escape su problema que seguro no tardaría en distorsionarse de boca en boca por toda la agencia.

—No es excusa… si vas a disculparte hazlo ahora— Dijo el ojimiel, casi aseverando a que lo hiciera.

—No lo haré hasta que me pidas disculpas por haberme mandado a dormir al sofá— Ahora lo exigía ella, claro, tampoco había sido la cosa más agradable conciliar el sueño en el diván.

—Entonces ni tú ni yo…— Ichigo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no iba a eximirse, así que ni uno ni otro tendría el beneficio —Tengo trabajo así que mejor vete— La ahuyentó con su mano, como si se tratara de una alimaña, la morena se estaba cansando de su actitud prepotente, así que le soltó un hiriente comentario a su tan inflado ego.

—Impotente—

Ichigo la miró casi fulminándola… ésta vez si se había pasado de la raya y se lo haría pagar.

**

* * *

**

El reloj marcaba la media noche, Rukia a pesar de estar molesta no pudo evitar preocuparse por el pelinaranja, no le había contestado sus mensajes, mucho menos el teléfono, tenía varias horas sin aparecerse en casa aún cuando su hora de salida había sido desde la tarde; sabía que si iba a salir con amistades o algo parecido seguro le avisaba pero ni un atisbo de eso.

Se sentó en el comedor para cenar, no estaba a gusto con esa soledad, y era evidente porque ni la comida le tomaba sabor por estar preguntándose donde podría estar ese necio.

Pero de pronto Rukia escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, eso calmaba su alma y su corazón, pues anunciaba la llegada de Ichigo, finalmente.

El pelinaranja entró por instinto al comedor, encontrándose con su mujer.

—Ya es tarde ¿Dónde estabas?... Te mandé un mensaje, te llamé pero nunca contestaste— Preguntó la morena, dejando por unos instantes su comida.

—Fui al billar y a un bar… cosas que hacen las personas 'regulares' como yo…— Respondió con ironía.

Para la morena era increíble que siguiera sentido por el comentario de ayer en la mañana, le resultaba bastante ridículo que lo mencionara indirectamente.

—Debiste avisarme… anda ven a cenar… compré comida china— Esa era su forma de ofrecer la paz, ya no estaba en condiciones de discutir sobre esa tontería, , la situación que vinculaba la palabra regular estaba descarrilándose de lo que consideraba una broma, pues había incitado a conductas extrañas.

—No tengo hambre… además alguien tan regular como yo no puede cenar algo tan asombroso como la comida china que tú compraste… es decir, no estamos al mismo nivel, yo soy regular y tu no… no entiendo porqué te casaste con alguien tan regular como yo… habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo no sé porqué pusiste tus ojos en alguien tan ordinario y regular como yo…— Ichigo se veía molesto, en cada frase estaba esa dichosa palabrita que estaba volviendo loca a la morena, era inaudito lo que estaba sucediendo…

— ¡No seas ridículo… te preocupas y molestas por una tontería! — Se hartó de escuchar sus quejas sin sentido, aunque aceptaba que la culpa era suya por comentar ese tipo de cosas pero él la exageraba.

— ¡Pues claro que voy a enojarme y a preocuparme, quiero satisfacerte plenamente ¿acaso hay algo de malo en eso?... si me dejas, si te vas con otro probablemente sea por que soy 'regular' o 'mpotente' como me llamaste… y no quiero eso…! — Le dijo azorado, Rukia estaba impactada por esas palabras… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había escuchado decir eso?...

— Ichigo… deja de hacerlo… por favor— Le pidió la morena, quien se había levantado de su asiento para confrontar a su marido.

—Dejar de hacer qué… no sé de que me hablas—

—Deja de hacerme sentir mal… Cuando dije que eras 'regular' no lo decía enserio… era sólo un tipo de broma…— Explicó en pocas palabras, el semblante del pelinaranja cambió por completo, al caer en cuenta que había sido una victima de las bromas de su esposa, alzó una ceja.

— ¡Pues tú y tus estúpidas bromitas se pueden ir mucho a la mierda! — Le gritó, no le había parecido muy gracioso, aunque aun quedaba un asunto pendiente — Y que dices de mi 'impotencia' —

Rukia sonrió con ironía, ese hombre no tenía remedio.

—Lo dije porque me molestó que me corrieras… pero nada en serio— Confesó la pelinegra, a cercándose a su marido, tomándolo por la corbata y mirándolo directamente a los ojos — Perdóname— Le susurró muy cerca, con una tono sugestivo con toda la intención de buscar la componenda de la forma que a su marido más le gustaba y que sabía no podía resistirse.

—Si ya no estás enojado conmigo… puedes acompañarme a la cama— La morena comenzó a caminar hacia la recámara lentamente, mirándolo hacia atrás de manera traviesa —ya sabes, para hacerme recordar lo bueno que eres en 'eso' — Le guiñó un ojo.

A Ichigo el enojo se le desvaneció, así que sonrió ampliamente y mientras se desanudaba la corbata, la siguió.

Con esa propuesta y esa sonrisa, acababan por completo con la situación de tensión y molestia originada por un comentario en broma, para dar pié a una muy buena reconciliación que se extendería hasta muy altas horas.

**FIN  
**

* * *

Cof...cof...cof ya acabó xD pueden tirarme flores, mandarme amenazas de muerte, aunque acepto la cabeza de Pancho Dominguez xDD

Ejem... como dije antes, espero les haya gustado :3 Gracias de antemano por todo.


End file.
